Candles and a couple
by Musicalgothfreak
Summary: Tracy has been stressed and his boyfriend Jack decides to help him relax.


Jack was waiting for Tracy to get back from Hell, the demon sighed knowing his lover would have a scowl on his face, an insult on his tongue, and an array of bruises across his body. Satan, Tracy's father decided his son needed more experience in close combat. That wasn't entirely untrue but the fact that the much smaller boy didn't even wince at the pain anymore was starting to worry the cannibal. Plus Tracy had been severely stressed out and was about ready to kill anybody who wasn't Jack, Lost Silver, Candy Pop, or Masky.

Today Jack had locked Jeff and Jack in a soundproof room (aka the basement) and made sure Ben, Toby, and Sally were occupied with a new video game. The rest of the mansion's inhabitants were off doing whatever, so silence would settle in the mansion for the next few hours. Quickly the cannibal made some peppermint tea and grabbed the strawberries from the fridge before running up the stairs to their shared room. The master bath smelled like lavender and steam coated the three mirrors, candles were placed strategically around the room and Jack placed the tea and berries on a small stool beside the bath.

A bang was heard downstairs, Tracy was right on time. Jack rushed down the winding staircase taking two steps at a time and was barely able to compose himself before Tracy noticed his presence. Right when the black haired boy was about to insult him Jack wrapped his arms around the fallen angel's waist and placed a kiss on his lips removing some of the purple lipstick Tracy wore. The boy practically melted into the kiss and Jack was the only thing holding the frail boy up, a strand of purple hair fell into his face reminding Jack of the bath that he'd prepared for his lover.

"Jack can you uncover my eyes now, I really don't want to crash again." The smaller male whined pulling at the older's fingers and struggling in his grasp. The cannibal chuckled and slowly removed his fingers,( now stained with Tracy's heavily applied black and purple eye makeup) from the fallen's face. A strangled gasp clawed its way out of the shorter boy whose normal smirk was now replaced with an honest grin. He leaned against the cannibal who gave him a quick peck before asking if he was going to get in.

The bath was fairly large and easily accommodated the two killers. Tracy sat between Jack's legs looking for the first time in weeks content and at ease. Jack still cringed at the sight of bruises and cuts across his lover's body, but for once didn't mention them not wanting to spoil the perfect evening the two were having. The cannibal sighed and rolled his eyes when his boyfriend made him feed him him strawberries, but couldn't suppress his grin when the pale boy lazily smiled in satisfaction and took a sip of tea for once not yelling at anything or glaring at it with several ways of killing said target flashing through his mind.

Still the cannibal noticed that even though Tracy was emotionally relaxed his body was still tense from the constant fighting. Slowly the older male maneuvered his way out of the bath, causing the other boy to whine slightly and look up at him with wide grey eyes.

"Stay in there for five minutes and when you get out just put on the towel nothing else." Jack said moving to block the curious eyes of his lover while getting the extra candles and some massage oil. He raced into the bedroom and quickly setting everything up, the candles gave off a scent that the makers labeled apple cider, to Jack it was more of a disgusting orange scent, but Tracy liked them so Jack put up with them. The cannibal quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and finished right when Tracy was stepping in.

" Alright get on the bed face down and don't ask any questions." The taller male said standing up and almost dragging the dripping boy onto the bed.

"First of all were in hell's name did we get so many candles! Then secondly I'm not sleeping on wet sheets so you better hope we have extras." The fallen said glaring slightly but to curious to truly be angry.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, of course that's what the boy would be thinking that's why they were dating because Jack was the only one who could understand Tracy's train of thought, mood swings, and weird quirks. Chuckling the cannibal dropped some oil into his palms rubbing them to warm it up before heading down to the small feet that were often ignored. He wrapped both hands around the left feet and began pressing his thumbs into the arch feeling some of the built up tension and slowly releasing it. He repeated this with the other foot before slowly moving up and kneading the right calf like it was bread he moved up to the thigh and continued kneading before pressing the heel of his hand into the thigh and slowly moving it upward. After repeating this he continued up to the back, Tracy had been making small moans from the beginning and his eyes were closed lazily. Slowly releasing the tension in his lovers back the cannibal grinned when a particularly loud moan escaped the plump lips of the boy underneath him.

Finally the massage was done, but both boys were full on romance and needed to end the night with passion. Jack's chapped lips caught Tracy's soft ones in an electrifying kiss. Slowly the two tongues danced in a battle fought only by them and when Tracy accidentally cut the pink muscle on Jack's sharp teeth and retreated the cannibal eagerly explored, lapping at the crimson liquid and tracing his lovers own set of pointed teeth.

They separated with only a thin string of saliva between them, Jack smirked and began peppering kisses around the fallen's face before moving down to his neck. He found a visible spot and bit down swirling his tongue around the bite to clean the blood, similar bites were placed around his neck and slowly the cannibal made his way down to the unprotected left nipple. Swirling his tongue and sucking at it he grinned at the sounds of groaning and cries of "J-JaAck ah god!" Finally the cannibal removed his lips from the pale flesh he stopped for only a minute but it was enough for the fallen to recover and somehow get the taller man's pants off. Smirking evilly the black haired boy licked the head continuing only when Jack started to thrust his pelvis towards the grinning lips of his lover. Despite the older males attempts at getting his entire cock between his lovers plump lips and down the throat that made such heavenly noises said lover always found a way to escape. Soon when Jack was just about ready to tie the boy up and shove his dick down the small throat, Tracy dropped his head and began bobbing it up and down humming slightly.

"Ah! Jesus Tracy!" The cannibal cried out spilling his hot sperm into the other males waiting mouth, it was eagerly gulped down but small flecks had landed around his mouth and the cannibal gently licked them off.

Jack took his pointer finger and slowly introduced it to his lover's ass, he stretched past the ring of muscle and after the boy adjusted added another finger slowly scissoring his fingers and finding delight in watching his boyfriend shudder and groan moving in time with the fingers and giving a small shout each time his prostate was hit.

When the cannibal decided that his lover was ready he carefully lined up his throbbing member with the small hole. He sank inside inch by inch until he was fully inside then stopped and waited for a minute. He didn't have to wait long and when the smaller boy began thrusting against him and making small noises in the back of his throat, Jack began pounding into the tight ass. Tracy gave a scream when Jack found his prostate and began shuddering when the cannibal angled it so he was hitting the pleasure button continually. Finally the fallen gave one last shake and a cry of "JACK!" before spilling his seed into the tangled blue sheets below, the clenching of Tracy's ass around his member sent Jack overboard and with one last thrust and a small cry his cum coated the younger boy's insides.

Rolling off his lover Jack smirked at the dazed expression Tracy now wore, cum was still spilling out of his ass and the fallen's own seed was smeared across his stomach. Jack dampened a washcloth and gently cleaned his lover and himself before changing the sheets (since Tracy would murder him if he didn't) and pulling his boyfriend close.

"I love you" came the muffled mumble from the tired fallen who then snuggled closer into Jack's bare chest.

"I love you to little angel" the cannibal said stroking his lover's hair and pulling the blue blankets more tightly around them. A cry of "Haha I've escaped the basement !"came from downstairs but the sleeping couple was completely oblivious.


End file.
